Souffle de Liberté
by Finelame86
Summary: Une tour, du vent et des refléxions qui vont changer des vies


Salut. Désolé mais cette fic n'a rien à voir avec l'autre que je suis en train de faire. En fait c'est que comme j'avais de gros trous dans mon emploi du temps et que je ne savais pas quoi faire je me suis mis à écrire un petit délire que j'ai fais lire à ma s?ur qui est aussi ma bêtareadrice qui la trouvé bien. Donc je le soumet à votre jugement.  
  
Souffle de Liberté  
  
Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus indomptables que d'habitude. Le parc sous ses yeux avait revêtu sa parure d'automne, où rouge vif, orange et or profond se melaient en un tapis riche en couleurs. Ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant, c'était de calme d'air et de liberté. Il voulait se débarrasser pour un moment de ce fardeau écrasant, la plupart du temps, de cette tâche qu'on lui avait dévoué depuis déjà quatre ans.  
  
Cette liberté, il la trouvait, assis sur un créneau en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, les pieds dans le vide. Et là il pouvait s'imaginer être un adolescent normal qui ne se préoccuperait que de savoir si il allait réussir ses examens, comment il pourrait déclarer sa flamme à celle qu'il aimait, ce qu'il allait faire plus tard, le menu du soir. Et non pas si il allait encore survivre à cette année, si ses amis ne seraient pas en danger. Ici, il n'avait pas à subir les regards tour à tour admiratifs, haineux, respectueux, dédaigneux, remplis d'adoration et d'espoir. Ici, il était seul.  
  
Oui, il avait des amis, et eux, certes le comprenaient, mais ne pouvaient pas porter le poids qu'on lui imposait depuis quatorze ans. De plus, ils avaient trouvés une autre occupation. A cette pensée, un petit rire sortit de sa gorge. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient mis du temps pour ouvrir les yeux ! D'ailleurs lui aussi, il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne savait comment rendre possible ce qu'il désirait malgré son rapprochement avec elle. Se levant, il ouvrit les bras pour aspirer à plein poumons, le souffle qui lui faisait vivre un semblant de liberté pendant ces rares instants volés, où il pouvait se retrouver seul, seul avec lui-même.  
  
Elle ne savait pas, et ne saurait probablement jamais, pourquoi, soudain les murs du vieux château lui avaient tout d'un coup parut étouffants. Alors qu'elle grimpait les dernières marches et débouchait sur la plate-forme, elle ferma les yeux, sentant presque ses poumons se développer enfin dans leur totalité. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour voir une silhouette plus que familière, qui, debout sur un créneau et les yeux fermés, semblait aspirer le vent et communier avec la force de l'air. Son visage était serein. Une expression qu'on ne puvait plus lui attribuer depuis bien logtemps. Sans qu'elle puisse le prevoir, elle sentit son c?ur bondir de joie en le voyant ainsi. Elle n'osait pas l'aborder, mais elle voyait sa souffrance et le poids que le regard des autres lui imposait. Lui, il n'avait droit à aucune erreur. Tous les regards de la sorcellerie étaient fixés sur lui.  
Depuis longtemps, il était dans ses pensées, au début d'une façon idéale, tel le héros que le monde sorcier avait fait de lui, mais depuis elle avait percer ses sentiments, ses peurs profondes et son angoisse de ne pas savoir si il serait à la hauteur de ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle avait découvert ainsi que le héros de son enfance n'était qu'un simple adolescent qui avait besoin d'autant, si ce n'est plus, d'amour que les autres.  
Dès lors, elle avait réussi à s'approcher de lui et à essayer de l'aider à soulever de temps en temps, le fardeau qu'il portait en permanence. Elle y réussissait, parfois, mais la plupart du temps ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la voyait en elle que la petite s?ur de son meilleur ami, la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé lors de sa deuxième année, une groupie. Ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et elle avait espéré que sa présence l'ait aidé.  
  
Elle s'approcha doucement, sans faire de gestes brusques, afin d'éviter qu'il ne bascule dans le vide s'il sursautait. Elle grimpa sur le créneau d'à côté et imita sa position. Yeux fermés, tête en arrière et bras ouverts pour étreindre le vent qui faisait danser leur chevelure. Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte, savourant la présence de l'autre et cette sensation grisante de liberté, que provoquait le bruit seul de vent à leurs oreilles.  
  
Finalement, il baissa la tête, ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle en souriant, cotemplant son visage empreint d'une sérénité sans égale, mélangée avec un bonheur qui l'éclairait de l'intérieur. Il prit alors conscience que cette jeune fille qu'il commençait à peine à découvrir et aimer pour elle, elle était son phare dans la noirceur de sa vie, elle était son port après la tempête que la vie lui avait fait subir. Elle était à lui, comme lui à elle. A ce moment précis il comprit aussi qu'il perdrait sa vie, si il ne la partageait pas avec elle.  
  
Lorsqu'elle aussi, finalement rouvrit les yeux en se tournant vers lui, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et chacun d'eux se perdit dans le regard de l'autre. Elle était plongé dans les profondeurs d'une mer émeraude qui pouvait passer du lagon à l'iceberg en passant par la houle la plus violente qui aujourd'hui était rempli de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu. Lui s'envola vers les sphères azyres qu'elle présentait, cet azur dont il avait remarqué, ces derniers mois, toutes les nuances possibles, sauf une qu'il attendait sans le savoir, mais qui aujourd'hui, le comblait, aucun bonheur ne pouvait être plus grand que celui qui se présentait à lui en cet instant. Ils trouvaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre la réponse à la question que tous se posaient "Qui suis-je ?"  
  
Sans se quitter de regard, ils descendirent ensemble des créneaux de la tour. Arrivés sur la plate-forme, ils n'osèrent briser cet instant si précieux à leur yeux. Enfin, il osa faire un pas dans sa direction, elle n'osa pas bouger, incertaine de ses jambes, mais alors qu'elle lisait dans son regard une grande détermination, elle tenta de faire passer toute la tendresse qu'elle pour lui à travers ses pupilles.  
  
Elle frissona lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant elle, à peine une longueur de main les séparait.Levant la tête, elle lut dans les émeraudes si promptes aux changements, une peur profonde qu'elle seule pouvait guérir. Levant une main, timidement, elle caressa sa joue, sentant sous sa paume le fin duvet qui couvrait sa machoire, et osa enfin faire le dernier pas.  
  
La peur qu'il avait ressenti s'envola soudain faisant place à une joie sourde et profonde. Hésitant, il déposa ses mains tremblotantes, sur les hanches de la jeune fille et lentement rapprocha son visage du sien.  
  
Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait grandi à ce point. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus grand qu'elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il commençait à se pencher vers elle. Voyant qu'il attendait un signe de sa part, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et vint à sa rencontre en se haussant.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, un éclaire sembla traverser le ciel, découvrant ainsi en eux des espaces clos jusqu'alors. Chacun avait trouvé sa place dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent lentement, ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
Il reprit le premier conscience dans le monde réel. Attendant avec anxiété, la réaction de sa vis-a-vis, il la contemplait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Ce qu'il pensait être le cas. Si il avait mieux regardé, il aurait pu voir que son visage était illuminé de bonheur.  
  
Il lui semblait nager dans le bonheur le plus totale. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer que de telles émotions pouvaient exister. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés afin de mieux savourer cet instant. Les ouvrant, elle tomba dans la forêt de sentiments intenses mais aussi contradictoires de son conpagnon.  
  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit enfin le bonheur profond qui l'habitait, il permit aussi au sien de l'envahir tout entier, la rassurant du même coup. Il la prit dans ses bras, savourant les sensations de félicité qui l'envahissat, respirant son parfum qui l'avait hanté ces dernières nuits. Elle s'abandonna dans son étreinte protectrice et aimante, réalisant son désir le plus cher, elle plaça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et respira à plein poumon son odeur.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il l'écarte un peu et plonge son regard dans le sien lui disant des mots qu'il ne lui avaient étés jamais adressé et qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, je vous aime et vous aimerais toujours."  
  
Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, elle l'embrassa doucement avant de lui répondre par ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu lui crier.  
  
"Harry Potter, je vous aime et vous aimerais toujours."  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tout en essayant de lui transmettre la mesure de ses sentiments.  
  
S'appuyant front contre front, nez contre nez, ils restèrent ainsi, occupant les pensées l'un de l'autre, et profitant du silence qui les unissait, un silence plein, qu'ils avaient longtemps cherché mais qu'ils avaient aussi redouté, ne sachant pas si ils seraient près pour l'autre. Enfin dans un geste qui leur serait désormais plus que familier, leur mains s'unirent étroitement, et ils marchèrent lentement, penchés l'un vers l'autre, dans le monde merveilleux qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir. Leur pas, tranquilles, les mena doucement jusque devant le tableau de la Grsse Dame qui les regarda avec un air attendri. Les voyant plongés dans leur bulle, elle libéra d'elle-même le passage vers la chaude salle aux couleurs rouges et or, où il n'y avait comme occupant qu'un couple occupé à se disputer. Soudain, le jeune garço, roux s'arrêtaau beau milieu de sa réplique, les yeux tournés vers le couple qui s'était arrêté devant eux, la jeune fille appuyé contre le jeune homme qui l'entourait de ses bras comme pour la protéger. En voyant son compagnon de joute orale muet, la jeune feme brune se tourna et voyant l'objet de son étonnement, elle sourit doucement.  
  
"Harry, je pensais que l'on t'avait perdu, mais apparement tu nous revient en excellente compgnie, n'est-ce pas Ron !"  
  
"Ouais, mais il y a des restrictions pour cette compagnie qui va allez se coucher de suite !"  
  
Aussitôt, avec un sourire ravi sur le visage, l'interressée embrassa furtivement Harry et partit doucement, en ne le lâchant qu'au dernier moment et monta dans son dortoiren essayant de capter le dernier regard émeraude qui la suivait. Dès qu'il la vit disparaître, Harry se tourna vers le couple.  
  
"Bonne nuit"  
  
Et sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et alla directement dans sa chambre, où après une rapide douche, il se coucha et le bras sous la tête, pensa à tout ce que cette journée lui avait apporté. Alors qu'il sombrait dans une douce somnolence, il entendit Ron entrer, se planter devant son lit, et s'adresser aux lours rideaux pourpres.  
  
"Je te préviens Potter, tu lui fais du mal, tu la fais pleurer, souffrir oule moindre tort et il n'y aura pas un seul endroit sur terre ou tu seras en sécurité.  
  
Au fait . Bienvenu dans la famille Weasley !"  
  
Harry sourit et souffla doucement en guise de réponse.  
  
"Merci, Ron"  
  
Cinq ans plus tard, Mr Harry James Potter et Mme Virginia Weasley Potter, annonçait, après un an de mariage, la naissance de laurs jumeaux Wiliam Harry Potter et Lyra Mary Potter, qui furent suivis par James,Lily et Siria, qui tous auraient parfois, une subite envie d'aller prendre l'air.  
  
Et voilà Bon j'espères que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, cliquez en bas, à gauche et je vous donnerai une réponse dans 2 semaines. 


End file.
